Omochabako no Rondo
Lyrics Nihongo etimetimaroh etekakiarawo musti ateru ketemoh ahatana enierik enierik etesara kihustatuh ettaza kikettadusti urett amowatana oyssi uretimomusti ettad iageno inihsobikuoh ettustu まっくらいよるが 　きょうもまたやってくる 　せつなくてやさしいおとが 　こころにとどく etihs etihs etihs etihs upnousta tuf upnousto tih ahatana ahinokok inonua tuukihsasay ukaagi gakonustimih edakokod aribotukarih urera ganagoto omusti aa awuriet eku dustirodo et eru sawomoto kurumen ono onomadonianuo yusti hurumenarake mizah Romaji etimetimaroh etekakiarawo musti ateru ketemoh ahatana enierik enierik etesara kihustatuh ettaza kikettadusti urett amowatana oyssi uretimomusti ettad iageno inihsobikuoh ettustu Makkurai yoru ga Kyou mo mata yattekuru Setsunakute yasashii oto ga Kokoro ni todoku etihs etihs etihs etihs upnousta tuf upnousto tih ahatana ahinokok inonua tuukihsasay ukaagi gakonustimih edakokod aribotukarih urera ganagoto omusti aa awuriet eku dustirodo et eru sawomoto kurumen ono onomadonianuo yusti hurumenarake mizah Nihongo (Backwards) Note: These are not real lyrics, but they are introduced to be the re-arranged version of it. (逆再生) ほら　みてみて いつもわらいかけて あなたはほめてくれた きれいね　きれいね わたしはうれしくて いつでもきかざって あなたをまっている あれにしよう　これにしよう とっておきのほうせきたち まっくらいよるが 　きょうもまたやってくる 　せつなくてやさしいおとが 　こころにとどく おしえて　おしえて おしえて　おしえて 　（ひとつおんぷ　ふたつおんぷ） ここにはあったわ やさしいぬくもり とってもここちがよく きらきらとひかって ふるいきょくがながれる おどりつづけているわ ねむることもわすれて はじめからねむるひつようなんてないのだもの… Romaji (Backwards) (Gyaku saisei) Hora mite mite Itsumo warai kakete Anata wa homete kureta Kirei ne kirei ne Watashi wa ureshikute Itsu demo kikazatte Anata wo matte iru Are ni shiyou kore ni shiyou Totte oki no housekitachi Makkurai yoru ga Kyou mo mata yattekuru Setsunakute yasashii oto ga Kokoro ni todoku (Hitotsu onpu futatsu onpu) Koko ni wa attawa Yasashii nekumori Totte mo kokochi ga yoku Kira kira to hikatte Furui kyoku ga nagareru Odori tsugukete iruwa Nemuru koto no wasurete Hajime kara nemuru hito you nandenai no damono... English Translation (Backwards) (Reversed playback) Hey look look Always laughing over You compliment me Beautiful Beautiful I was pleased Always dressed up Waiting for you Any attempt to try this We reserve jewels According to a long wait Also coming today The gentle sound is painful Reach the heart Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me (One note Two notes) Here is There was Gentle warmth Very well to feel comfortable Shines brilliantly Old song flows I have to continue to dance Sleeps also forget From the beginning, there's no need for sleep for a thing... Long Version enierik enierik etesara kihustatuh ettaza kikettadusti urett amowatana oyssi uretimomusti ettad iageno inihsobikuoh ettustu あなたはほめてくれた いつもわらいかけて ほら　みてみて etimetimaroh etekakiarawo musti ateru ketemoh ahatana enierik enierik etesara kihustatuh ettaza kikettadusti urett amowatana oyssi uretimomusti ettad iageno inihsobikuoh ettustu まっくらいよるが 　きょうもまたやってくる 　せつなくてやさしいおとが 　こころにとどく etihs etihs etihs etihs upnousta tuf upnousto tih ahatana ahinokok inonua tuukihsasay ukaagi gakonustimih edakokod aribotukarih urera ganagoto omusti aa awuriet eku dustirodo et eru sawomoto kurumen ono onomadonianuo yusti hurumenarake mizah Long Romaji enierik enierik etesara kihustatuh ettaza kikettadusti urett amowatana oyssi uretimomusti ettad iageno inihsobikuoh ettustu Anata wa homete kureta Itsumo warai kakete Hora mite mite etimetimaroh etekakiarawo musti ateru ketemoh ahatana enierik enierik etesara kihustatuh ettaza kikettadusti urett amowatana oyssi uretimomusti ettad iageno inihsobikuoh ettustu Makkurai yoru ga Kyou mo mata yattekuru Setsunakute yasashii oto ga Kokoro ni todoku etihs etihs etihs etihs upnousta tuf upnousto tih ahatana ahinokok inonua tuukihsasay ukaagi gakonustimih edakokod aribotukarih urera ganagoto omusti aa awuriet eku dustirodo et eru sawomoto kurumen ono onomadonianuo yusti hurumenarake mizah Song Connections/Remixes *An arrangement of おもちゃばこのロンド by Sasaki Sosaku, titled おもちゃばこのロンド ～ぬくもりの記憶, can be found on TOMOSUKE's album marble -Re Edition-''. **It is the only song exclusive to this re-release of ''marble. *A long version of おもちゃばこのロンド appears on Dormir's album, Petit March. Trivia *This is the only song to have lyrics backwards. **This is the second with no real lyrics found in the BEMANI Wiki, after コキュトス, from Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL. However, only this song rarely found in other lyric websites, though. *'おもちゃばこのロンド's' songwheel genre, 輪舞曲, can be read as "rinbukyoku". *'おもちゃばこのロンド' is the first Dormir to have Japanese lyrics sung in a cryptic language, before みずうみの記憶. It only have the lyrics sung in backwards. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ Denotes chart has been revised from the corresponding AC chart (exact notes undetermined). pop'n music Be-Mouse Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Fever! Songs Category:Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! Category:Dormir Songs Category:Fever! AC Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Crimm Songs Category:Tomosuke Funaki Songs Category:TOMOSUKE Songs